Carrie Gets Grounded for Killing Shimajiro and His Friends
Transcript (November 28, 2017) (We see Giffany at The Shimano residence in Benessetown, GoAnimate City) Giffany: Today I am going to watch The Lion King on Broadway with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. (Giffany walks to the door and knocks. Shimatarō Shimano walks out) Shimatarō Shimano: Hello. You must be Giffany. Giffany: That's right. I am going to watch The Lion King on Broadway with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. Shimatarō Shimano: I'm sorry, Giffany. But my son Shimajirō Shimano along with Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakki, Mitsuo Kawashima, Ramurin, Mitsuo Kawashima, Takeshi Ishida, Torippii Sorano, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Kumakki Mashiro and Kazuo Matsukata have died last night. {Giffany starts crying} Giffany: Oh no! That's awful! I'm gonna go home now! Shimatarō Shimano: OK then. See you later. (Giffany walks away crying} (Cut to: Giffany at home in her bedroom. Azura and Iris walk in} Azura: Hi, Giffany. What's with the sad face? Giffany: Shimajirō and his friends are killed by Carrie. Iris: Oh my Gosh! That's horrible! Giffany: What's that? {Giffany becomes angry} Giffany: Wait a minute! It was Carrie! She was the one who killed Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. What am I gonna do about it? Azura: Good idea Giiffany. Hey Iris. Why don't we bake some vanilla cupcakes for tea. Iris: Good idea Azura. (Iris and Azura walk away. Giffany picks up the phone} Giffany: Hello! Is this Carrie's parents. Carrie's Dad: Yes. Giffany: Do you know what your daughter did? Carrie's Dad: (on the phone) What did she do? Giffany: Carrie killed Shimajirō and his friends! Ground her for this, please! Carrie's Dad: (on the phone) Sure! I will ground her as soon as possible Giffany: Thanks. Goodbye! (Giffany hangs up and lies down on her bed) Giffany: This is going to get extremely ugly for Carrie. (Giffany pulls out her laptop) Giffany: Now I am going to pull out my laptop and go on YouTube to watch some tickling feet videos created by PlaystationActionGuy3700. (At Carrie's house} (We see Carrie in her room sitting on her bed) Carrie: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! That will teach Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates not to beat me up! parents appear and Carrie is shocked as scary sound effect plays loudly Carrie's Dad: Carrie! You're in big trouble young lady! Carrie: What did I do Mom and Dad? Carrie's Mom: We just received a phone call from Giffany. She said that you killed Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. Carrie's Dad: Your mother is right Carrie. You know they are good users and plus, Shimajirō is the world's number 1 preschool show since 1993! Carrie: But Mom and Dad. I hate Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. Carrie's Mom: I don't care! You will have to become a fan of Shimajirō next time! (Carrie becomes angry) Carrie: (in Kidaroo voice) No way! I wish you all were dead! Carrie's Mom: Carrie, how dare you wish we're all dead? Carrie's Dad: By the way. Carrie: What? Carrie's Dad: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 1234567890987654321011223344556677889900099988877766655544433322211 years! Carrie's Mom: This means no computer, no Freddy Krueger movies, no Friday the 13th movies, no fast food of any kind, no candy, no soft drinks and no ice cream. Trivia *This is the only time where Carrie doesn't get beaten up. *Weatherstar4000video and his friends will revive Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates in the sequel Category:Carrie get grounded series Category:Carrie's grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums